Bertrand de Fortunesa
Bertrand de Fortunessa was a vampire who was at least 400 years old. He turned up at the school in Series 3 with the Praedictum Impaver, a book said to only open for the Chosen One and give him extra powers. After Vlad gets rid of his first 2 tutors (chosen by the Count) he decides to allow Bertrand to stay at the school. History Little was known about Bertrand's history. He was over 400 years old and hung around a lot of battles through the centuries. Vlad mentioned to Erin that the reason for this was because he had easy access to a lot of blood and drank a lot after the battle of Waterloo. Series 3 Bertrand first shows up at the school with the Praedictum Impaver and, after being accepted as his tutor, he trains Vlad throughout the series. During episode 6 when the vampires were suspected of stealing blood, he discovers that Ingrid was the culprit. Instead of turning her in, he flirts with her and the two meet up in the wine cellar. He tells Ingrid that Erin was visiting her breather boyfriend so that she tells Vlad. He tells the Count that Vlad fancies Erin, and the Count tells him to lock her on the balcony. In episode 10 he attempts to stake Ingrid, but is stopped by Vlad who warns him not to disobey him again. In the series finale he kidnaps Erin for her blood (which opens the book). Erin is eventually saved by Vlad. Bertrand meets up with some other vampires, and he and Ingrid confront each other. They both attempt to get the book open using Renfield's blood. After Vlad, the Count, Erin, the slayers (Jonno and his mum) and Wolfie interrupt them, Erin uses her blood to open the book, allowing Sethius to manifest. After Sethius reveals his plans, Vlad convinces Bertrand to help them defeat him, and he agrees. After Sethius' death, Bertrand picks up a single bone from the ashes while Vlad, the Count and Ingrid are discussing who will have the highest status. Series 4 Bertrand returned in the fourth series now back on Vlad's side, although Vlad was not sure if he could trust him. Bertrand continues his role as Vlad's advisor and tutor, helping him with the co-existence by teaching the new recruits of Vlad's 'SCRAP' regime. He also carries out an investigation into the murder of Ryan Noble. After the shapeshifter takes his form and convinces Adze and Mina to meet with Vlad (a confrontation that ultimately led to Adze's staking by Mina), Vlad believes that Bertrand is a traitor. The shapeshifter (still in Bertrand's form) taunts Vlad and tells him of how his father and sister are about to die in the attic. Ultimately Vlad, in his anger at Bertrand's betrayal, stakes the real Bertrand. Vlad says Bertrand had it coming, still unaware of the shapeshifter's existance. In the next episode Erin performs a ceremony for Bertrand at Ingrid's request. Vlad disapproves, and when he tells her to get rid of it she ignores him. Vlad ends up burning what Erin is holding. Appearance Bertrand has the appearance of a man in his early thirties, with dark wavy hair, blue eyes and a tall muscular build. Trivia *He can tell when a man fancies a woman (revealing this when he tells Vlad that he knows that he fancies Erin). *He claims to Ingrid that he can always spot a bad girl (during episode 6 after discovering that she was the one who was taking the blood). *According to Ingrid, he drinks blood by the gallon. *He and Ingrid flirt a few times during the series (series 3) *Judging by his name and his accent, it is hinted that he might possibly have a French background (though he may be from Transylvania) *His is the most often used form by Elizabeta in Series 4 Category:Characters Category:Series 3 charactes Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Series 4 Characters